


I Think You’re My Soulmate

by orphan_account



Series: Soulmate au [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, pure fluff, soulmate names au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan is anxiously awaiting his soulmate mark, wondering what the future holds for him. He doesn't expect his soulmate to be his idol, AmazingPhil. But he can't help but be happy it is.





	I Think You’re My Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fluff, but it does mention panic attacks twice (no actual ones though).
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

It was nearly Dan’s 18th birthday, and he was nervous. There was lots of things to worry about when you turned 18. University, taxes, and being an actual functioning adult were all sources of stress.

But Dan was most worried about his soulmate. Because when he turned 18, a name would appear on his wrist. That name would be his soulmate, who he was supposed to find and spend the rest of his life with.

Dan glanced down at his wrist. There was still nothing there. Looking at the clock on his computer, he saw that there was only 9 minutes left. 9 minutes until his entire future was revealed.

He felt like he was about to have a panic attack just thinking about his soulmate. So he did the only thing he knew could stop a panic attack dead in it’s tracks. He’d watch AmazingPhil.

Of course, the first video that was recommended to him was Phil talking about his soulmate.

For 4 minutes, Dan listened to Phil talk about the expectations of soulmates, and what he wanted. And then he started talking about his own soulmate.

“As many of you have noticed, I always make sure that my name is covered during my videos. This is mostly because I would like to keep my soulmate to myself. I have not yet found my soulmate, but I’ve been looking ever since I got this. I’m starting to think that they don’t have internet access.”

Pausing and replaying the video, Dan couldn’t help but notice the odd wording in Phil’s statement. “They”? Either it was an ambiguous name, or it wasn’t a girl. Either way, Dan supposed it wasn’t his business at all. He continued the video.

“So in the off chance that someone watching this has Philip Michael Lester written on their arm, hi! Message me on twitter so we can meet up. And if you don’t have Philip Michael Lester written on your arm, you can still talk to me about soulmates any time!”

Dan paused the video again, feeling his arm starting to burn. As he looked down, he could see words beginning to form. A glance at the clock confirmed that he was now 18, and that this really was his soulmate’s name.

Once the burning stopped, he turned on the light to look at the name. On his arm, written in loopy letters, was Philip Michael Lester.

 

Phil really should be asleep. Considering it was midnight and he’d probably be shooting a video tomorrow, he decided it was best for him to go to bed. As he was checking twitter one final time, he noticed a new message. 

Danisnotonfire: @AmazingPhil can you follow me back? there’s something i want to tell you in dm

Curious, Phil followed him back, opening up his dms to write him something. But before he got the chance, Danisnotonfire had already sent him something.

Danisnotonfire: i think you’re my soulmate

Phil was surprised. It had happened once before, right after he posted the video, but that time it had turned out to just be a fangirl. This guy, seemed more legitimate. It was possible that he had just turned 18. It was just after midnight, so he could have just found out.

Still, Phil had to be sure.

AmazingPhil: what’s your full name?  
AmazingPhil: sorry just someone pranked me before  
AmazingPhil: wow i’m really awkward tonight sorry about that

Danisnotonfire: its cool  
Danisnotonfire: and my full name is Daniel James Howell

Daniel James Howell. It really was his soulmate. Phil couldn’t believe it. He’d just met his actual soulmate. He was ecstatic.

AmazingPhil: holy shit its really you

Danisnotonfire: omg did amazingphil just curse????? i’m so lucky to have experienced this

AmazingPhil: sorry i’m just really surprised  
AmazingPhil: is there any chance we could continue talking tomorrow? i really should go to sleep soon

Danisnotonfire: yeah ttyl

AmazingPhil: night ttyl

As much as Phil tried to fall asleep, it still took him awhile. He was just so happy to have met his soulmate.

 

Dan was terrified. He was currently on a train to meet Phil in person for the first time. Not only was Phil his soulmate, but he was also Dan’s idol. Even though they’d talked for hours and hours on skype, it still didn’t feel real.

As the train pulled to a stop, Dan felt like he was going to have a panic attack. Sadly he couldn’t watch an AmazingPhil video right now to calm down. But soon enough, he’d have the real thing.

As he got off the train, Dan scanned the crowd for the familiar black haired man. Considering the were both shockingly tall, he didn’t know how Phil could hide from him. Just as he was about to pull out his phone and text Phil, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Standing right behind was Phil himself.

Dan immediately pulled Phil into a hug, shocked to find that he was real. As they pulled apart, Phil looked just as happy as Dan felt. He whispered to Dan, “I’m so glad to finally meet you. Now come on, there’s a coffee with your name on it.”

Phil grabbed Dan’s hand and dragged him through the masses, while Dan smiled so wide he felt like his face might fall off. But if his face fell off, it would be worth it just to be able to hold Phil’s hand.

After the coffees were obtained and they were sitting next to each other. They started talking. Phil wanted to film a video, introducing Dan. Dan agreed, realizing he would do anything for Dan.

 

“Hey guys! So I’m sure you’re wondering why I’m uploading at such a random time. Well, I’ve got some great news and I can’t wait to share it!” He looked offscreen to where Dan was sitting before saying, “You can come on now.”

Dan walked on screen and sat next to Phil, with their sides completely touching but still too far apart in Dan’s opinion.

Phil continued, “If you remember, awhile back I made a video talking about soulmates and stuff. In it, I asked my soulmate to contact me. So,” he took a deep breath, “I’d like to introduce everyone to my soulmate, Dan.”

Putting one of his hands on Dan’s face, he gently pulled Dan back into a kiss. In that moment, he forgot about the camera. All that mattered to him was Dan, and that was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
